One shot too much
by Yullen22490
Summary: Lavi drags Allen and Kanda to a bar, but what happens when Kanda has a bit too much? AREKAN


**Hello! This is a one-shot my younger brother requested me to write, so I told him I would once I updated One Step Closer, which I did! And now I'm getting to this, so this is for you Ariel! Try typing this when there's people around, and at school xD how scary! **

**WARNING: LEMONZ! Don't like don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM in any way! If I did, Kanda would be mine xD  
**

**This is a AreKan, Seme Allen and Uke Kanda. This is not a yullen, if this comes up under Yullen its probably because my penname is Yullen xD and im thinking about starting a Fanfic where Nezushi and the Yullen pairing are in one fanfic! I have it all planned –grins- **

"Come on~ it will be a blast!" Lavi said as he walked down the street, dragging a certain pissed Samurai and white haired boy. "For the last time baka usage I do not want to go!" Kanda growled. The only reason why he was going was because Lenalee dared to hold Mugen and not give it back until he went with the two. "Quit complaining Bakanda, you're not the only one getting taken against their own will." Allen sighed out as they arrived in front of a bar.

"Come on this will be great!" Lavi said and elbowed Kanda, "and you might be able to release some tension!" he teased out, in the end Kanda punched him in the face, sending him flying, "Shut it." Allen sighed, walking in and getting the overwhelming aroma of Alcohol and smoke, shivers going down his spine as bad memories of his master came back.

Lavi in the end dragged Kanda in, shoving him to the counter and sat down next to him and Allen, looking at the bartender, "Let's get Yuu-Chan here some shots of Sake!" Lavi cheered as he got some poured and sent to them. "Allen drink some too!" Lavi said as he handed him one. Allen shook his head and placed it back on the counter, "I don't drink."

"Baka Moyashis just scared." Kanda remarked smirking, holding the glass, basically demanding a competition. "No, it's just I don't want to get drunk Bakanda." He said giving him the eye. "Whatever, I can hold it better anyway." Kanda sneered getting ready to take the shot but had it snatched out of his hand.

Kanda blinked and realized Allen had snatched it up, taking it back like a pro and placing it on the counter, "I think I can."

Lavi cheered and watched as they backed them down, one shot after another. In the end they both got smashed, but Allen had a better grip of his surroundings and what was happening.

Lavi saw a couple girls walk by, shouting strike and followed them, leaving Allen and Kanda alone. "Well Kanda we should head ba-" But his sentence was never finished, for Kanda had straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Mo-ya-shi." He said as he looked into Allen's eyes, the Alcohol having fogged over Kandas mind and was beginning to stir up some other things as well.

Allen swallowed lightly, trying to push Kanda away, "Kanda, were not in our right mind set, we will just regret it." Allen groaned out, not wanting Kanda to get pissed at him later but the alcohol had done things to him as well. "It'll be fun." Kanda said as he leaned in and lightly nipped Allen's earlobe.

Allen wanted to so bad, his pants becoming tight, but he knew this wasn't right, he couldn't do this when Kanda was like this, so exposed. "I'm sorry Kanda, not now." Allen said and looked away. The white haired boys eyes widened as he felt Kanda grind his hips down onto his. Allen's eyes closed as he got into the feeling, deciding in the end that he would take up Kandas offer. "Not here, let's go somewhere else." Allen suggested, knowing that this was out in public.

Kanda nodded and got off his lap, trying to keep his balance but failing. Allen sighed and held him close, "I can hold my alcohol better than you~." He teased lightly, seeing a blush creep onto his face, "Shut up…" Kanda grumbled out, his face flushed as Allen wrapped an arm around his waist.

After what felt like forever for them they both got back to the order, stumbling up the stairs and to Allen's room since it was closer. Once the door was closed they were body to body, lips intact as kanda was pinned to the door.

Allen's hand crawled up the inside of kandas shirt, feeling the skin underneath. Nipping at his lower lip Allen asked for entrance, which Kanda granted, opening his mouth and letting him in. Allen's tongue felt around his mouth, tasting the Alcohol and the taste of Kanda.

Slowly they moved to the bed, Kandas arms pinned above him as Allen trailed kisses from his jaw to his neck, nipping and sucking at the smooth skin. Kandas eyes were in a drunken haze, wanting more of this forbidden pleasure. Allen's hand slowly moved up his chest, pulling Kandas shirt up with them. Pulling back to remove the clothing Allen leaned back down, kissing down his chest and taking a pink nub into his mouth, his tongue rolling around it.

Kanda bit his lip, holding back moans of pleasure as he felt Allen pleasure him. Taking the other nub into his fingers Allen played with both, his knee grazing kandas painful erection. Kanda let out a small moan at the contact and his hips bucked up, his body craving more of the delectable feeling.

Allen pulled back, kissing down his chest and dipped his tongue into Kandas navel, sending shivers down Kandas spine. Getting to Kandas pants Allen slowly unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper and just on purpose slowly pulled the pants down, freeing his erection. Beads of pre-cum were already seeping from the top, showing just how much Kanda was aroused.

To Kanda the time was agonizing, going to slow for him, and he wanted things to get speed up. Kanda opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a gasp as he felt the tip of his erection get taken into his mouth, Allen's tongue flicking the silt. Allen's eyes flickered up at kanda, rolling the tip in his mouth, seeing Kandas face he knew he was getting pleasure, but was holding back. Deciding to go even farther Allen prepped his throat, taking all of Kanda into his mouth at once. At this sensation kanda did let out a low moan, feeling Allen's tight mouth around him. Allen began to bob his head, moving his tongue around the length and even lightly scrapping his teeth along it.

As this went on Kanda could feel the pleasure build up, a warmth pool into his lower abdomen as Allens mouth worked magic. "M-Moyashi-" He tried to warn but in the end couldn't, his mouth clamping shut and his eyes closing as he came.

Allen was surprised but was able to drink it all up. Removing Kandas erection from his mouth he leaned forward, kissing kanda on the lips and letting him taste himself. Kanda kissed back, his tongue going inside and feeling around Allen's, tasting a salty substance his muddled brain didn't know.

While they kissed Allen reached out to his drawer, taking out a bottle of lube. He and Kanda had done it before, but they never talked about it, because it had no meaning. Putting the slick substance on his fingers Allen gently shoved the first finger inside, moving it in and out to Kanda could get adjusted.

Kanda lightly groaned at the foreign feeling, unsure on what to make of it. This process repeated as Allen entered a second and finally the third finger, moving his fingers in and out, looking for that certain pl- "Ng!" Kanda let out a muffled groan as his back arched. Allen smirked to himself when he saw this reaction, pulling his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants, letting his erection go free and rubbed the remaining lube onto it. Taking kandas legs over his shoulders he lined himself up, thrusting in quickly and all at once.

Kanda took a huge intake of breath feeling this, taking deep breaths as he looked up at Allen, who was panting from the tight eat and looking back down at him, "T-Tell me when I can move…" He gritted out from between his teeth. After what felt like forever Kanda moved his hips, signaling Allen to move, and he didn't hold back.

Pulling out Allen thrusted back in, slowly at first and over time increased speed, Kandas eyes shut in pleasure as he gripped the bed sheets. Allen thrusted at different angles, looking for that one spot that got such a joyous reaction before. After a few more thrusts Kanda arched again, showing that Allen had hit the spot. Adjusting himself Alleb began to thrust in and out as fast and hard as he could, right into Kandas prostate. Kanda couldn't hold in the moans anymore, letting some out here and there.

"Kanda…look at me." Allen said as he pummeled into him, taking kandas erection into his hands and began to pump to his thrusts. Kanda was a panting withering mess, the pleasure intense due to the alcohol in his system. Looking up at Allen he wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into his neck as the pleasure increased.

Allen could feel they were both near, the heat becoming tighter as he went, and sending more pleasure through him. Kanda bit onto Allens shoulder as he came in allens hand and onto their stomachs, his vision going white and letting out a moan. Feeling Kanda basically suck him in Allen too came and fell forward, holding himself up with his arms and panting.

Both panted in silence, keeping eye contact as they rode out their orgasm, their senses dulling as the pulsing slowed. Allen pulled out and fell beside kanda, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close. Maybe going out to drink wasn't bad after all.

**Done! Holy shit this took a long time. I had to type the lemon in digital art, DIGITAL ART! So I had to type without actually seeing what I was writing, which proved to be a task, so be happy Ariel! xD hope it was to your expectations! **


End file.
